Be A Man
by BeshPathologist
Summary: She wanted to be one of them, one of the 'cool guys', and Iwaizumi, even though he's reluctant, will be the one to help her. Will she succeed or will fate turn things the other way around? (Not good with summaries) - for now, it's a 'T' but it can change, it depends where the story goes )
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First attempt at writing here... thanks

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You**

* * *

Today is supposed to be a good day, however, It is an understatement to say that Iwaizumi is pissed, because he's pretty much sure he's beyond that right now as he stomps towards the gym for a volleyball tryout.

At his first year in high school, he wanted nothing more but be a student and to play volleyball with his childhood friend, Oikawa Tooru. Certainly, that friend of his, is a famous guy, wherever he will go, he will always be surrounded by girls and flocked by anything cute, and Iwaizumi doesn't care, they can all throw themselves at his friend so long as they don't disrupt their play or be an inconvenience to him.

His first week was normal, and he was quite thankful that Assikawa (that's what he calls him) was one class away from him, that means he can live his life peacefully, but it seems Oikawa has a lot of time to spare as he goes to Iwaizumi's room whenever there's no teacher, the pretty boy will barge in and disturb his friend only to talk about volleyball and some video game stuff. Iwaizumi noticed afterwards how his female classmates will stare at them when they chat and he realized, the next day when he came to class, several of them were asking him about Oikawa.

At first, they were simple queries and can be answerable within his limits, but it went on and on, up to the point that it annoyed him, then it evolved with them asking him to give Oikawa, some goodies or ask his number, and Iwaizumi doesn't want to, with his personality, he will never apply as a messenger/ matchmaker/ delivery man for his childhood friend.

Another thing, it's not his fault that he looked 'annoyed' all the time, even when he's not, but majority of this days, he is quite irked. But, girls took it as him being rude and somehow, they had a bad impression about him, but Iwaizumi didn't care as long as he gets his peaceful time.

Even so, a month has passed, some girls from his class were still persistent, they wanted Oikawa, so they thought, somehow, they should pass Iwaizumi's taste, like hell he cares who that Assikawa choose, he's not even sure if his childhood friend is ready to try going out again after his recent break up with a girl he dated for a while, (her reason was because that 'shitty guy likes volleyball more than me'), but still, the raven haired boy tried his best to avoid such favors and let Oikawa be flocked and surrounded by girls, that guy loved attention anyway.

* * *

Iwaizumi was at the court for an after school practice, after some sessions, he decided to get a drink at the vending machine near it, his mind was thinking about the last volleyball match he watched as he pushed a button for a drink, he was thinking deeply, and was trying to remember the name of the team.

"Excuse me." He heard a girl's voice from behind him, somehow, he got irritated. _Great...now they even get to follow me_ , _If they want to see Oikawa, they can go, why shouldn't they just bother him._ "Uhmm...Excuse me."

Iwaizumi glanced behind him to face whoever girl it is, at first he was quite stunned because, she is a beauty, honey colored eyes, light auburn hair on a mid rise pony tail, and she's wearing a PE uniform, she was looking at him like she was trying to know who he is, and Iwaizumi thinks he saw her somewhere too, but never mind that, he knows this girl's gonna ask a favor again. "Look. I told you guys, Oikawa's in court so you can go to him, okay? I had enough."

The girl just looked at him, with puzzled eyes. "Huh?" Then suddenly her feature lightened. "Oi! Classmate! Haha, you're that popular guy every girl in the room is looking for!" She said, surprising Iwaizumi.

"Huh? Popular?"

"Oh, wrong, I think your friend is the one that's popular." She suddenly remembered, Iwaizumi sighed. "That pretty and flashy boy from class 6."

"Yeah, Oikawa's my friend, but I think he'll talk to you, he talks to anyone anyway, so just go directly at him and adore him all you want." Iwaizumi scratched the back of his neck as he looks away, wishing this girl would just stop.

"Seriously, classmate - " The girl started, causing Iwaizumi to look at her. "I was just wondering how long you'll stare at the vending machine because apparently, your drink's already there since a few minutes ago, and also because I'm thirsty and I'm in a hurry, so I hope you move aside and let me get a drink too." And then she ends her dialogue with a sarcastic smile.

That's when he remembered, he was blocking the vending machine, immediately he bent down and got his drink, and moved aside. The girl, immediately dropped her money on the slot and pushed for the drink she likes. "Sorry 'bout that." Iwaizumi said as he watched the girl.

"Anyway, classmate, that's rude...you don't even know me? We're like neighbors, you know? I sit behind you." She said as she gets her drink.

"Oh? We're classmates?" Somehow that surprised him.

"'Cuz you're always looking in front, anyway, I don't know your name too, so we're kinda truce, because we've been neighbors for a month and we don't know each other." She said as she opens her drink, somehow, Iwaizumi got curious about her, so when she started to walk, he followed. "My name's Kozue Rui, your name?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime." He answered, he looked at his side and saw the court, with his mates warming up.

"Oh. You're a volleyball player too." She said and he glanced back at her. "Me too! Though I started late in middle school-" she glanced at the other court. "Looks like they're starting."

"Yeah...gotta join them."

"Uh-huh, nice meeting you, Iwaizumi-san...see you tomorrow!" She said and waved goodbye at him as she jogs towards the other way. He, on the other hand, was quite surprised, is he that obnoxious to not be familiar with someone who sits behind him?

* * *

The next day came, and Iwaizumi is planning to check if Rui did really exist in their class, he enters the room slowly and that's the first time he noticed the chair behind his, there was no occupant but a bag was placed on the chair.

"Rui-chan! You really did that? That's cute!" Somehow hearing that name, gives him a breather, so he wasn't imagining a nonexistent pretty classmate, he glanced at the girls whom he heard her name and that's when he saw her, looking quite nice with her uniform and her hair down. She was talking with those girls while she shows a bracelet-like thing.

Her eyes moved and then met his that were staring at her, that's when she flashed him a bright smile. "Oi! Iwaizumi-san!" She called and that caused him to blush and he froze on his spot as Rui walks towards him.

"Y-yoh!" He stuttered and gave a flat smile at her, afterwards he sat on his chair and pretended to read something while Rui talked with her friends again.

After that day, Iwaizumi can't help but observe Rui, in fact she's actually quite a charismatic fellow in their class, whenever he sees Rui, she was always flocked around by the female population of their class, she was always attentive in their math class and she's always talking about female issues, (that's what he hears whenever he passed beside her to go to his seat), she seems like a very interesting person but he can't find any topic to talk to her with. Her skills in math is amazing, Iwaizumi watched as Rui solved a problem in the board fast, sure and magnificent and even their teacher notes her exceptional skill, he was doing well but compared to her, he is a cat and she is a lion. She is a great example of a girl with looks and brains at the same time.

On one occasion, while Iwaizumi was checking out a new RPG Oikawa suggested, one of his teammates, Takahiro, came into the classroom and was looking for him.

"Yoh?" Iwaizumi was quite astonished to see him.

"I can't accept defeat yesterday, we need a rematch today." Takahiro said as he sat in front of Iwaizumi, earning all of the latter's classmates' attention.

"Iwaizumi got into a fight?"

"I knew it, he looked mad all the time anyway."

Iwaizumi sighed as he heard his classmates talk, this arm wrestling thing is just a bet his mates had yesterday to see who'll buy ramen for that day.

Takahiro then placed his arm on Iwaizumi's desk, waking the latter from his reverie "I know I'm good at arm wrestling so I need to know if yesterday isn't a fluke."

"Really? And we have to do this now?" Iwaizumi was pissed, slightly more than used to.

"Yes, because its a vacant period for both of our class." Takahiro made his arm wrestling stance, Iwaizumi was actually reluctant, however, rejecting the challenge could imply that yesterday's win is something that can't happen again.

"I knew Takahiro's gonna ask a rematch, Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi's vein popped out as he heard that voice and girls' squeals after that. "Hello!"

"Eh? Oikawa-san?" Takahiro was surprised as he saw the pretty boy lean on the door frame with several girls on his side now.

"This fight will be equivalent to two whole ramen." Iwaizumi said as he pulls his sleeve up to his elbow.

"Sure." And that was the start, their hands collided, Takahiro has a good grip but it didn't last long since Iwaizumi really has strong arms and he slams down Takahiro's arm, somehow the spectators were in awe.

"Iwa-chan's scary." Oikawa comments as he moves closer to the two, Iwaizumi stood up and met with Oikawa. "The treat includes - ouch, what the hell?!" He was stopped as Iwaizumi hit him in the head.

"I remember hearing that you were suggesting a rematch yesterday, is this your idea?"

"No it isn't!" Oikawa said as he rubbed his head and girls came to his side and he was alright again, Iwaizumi sighed and looked around, that's when he saw Rui, looking at him, she has a somehow inquisitive look but later on she smiled at him when she noticed Iwaizumi saw her staring afterwards she went back to her seat, He never knew if he gave out a good or bad impression to her, maybe the latter since he looks gruff all the time.

* * *

Iwaizumi just came in class a second before the bell rang, he was late because practice was quite brutal yesterday and he actually forgot his assignment in math.

"Damn." He mutters as he checked his workbook, he almost pulled his hair out of annoyance, but of course, he won't do that.

"Hey, Iwaizumi, is something wrong?" He heard Rui ask behind him.

"Nothing." He answered, thinking of a way how to quickly end this assignment while the teacher's still out, suddenly he felt a weight on his shoulder.

"Ohhh, you don't have an assignment." He almost jumped when Rui spoke as she leans on his shoulder, her face too close for comfort.

"Uh, yeah, so stop hovering so I can do it." He tried to focus and felt Rui move away from him, which is quite a relief because she'll see how red he is if she stayed that way. However, a few seconds later he felt something heavy hit him on the same part she was leaning a while ago.

"Here, copy mine." Rui said cheekily as she offered her workbook.

"No, I'm fine." (Of course he's not but he's embarrassed to copy her assignment, especially hers...)

"I know you went home late last night, so it's not your fault." He glanced behind as he heard her say that. "Told you I play volleyball too, when we were closing the court we saw the boy's court still open, so I figured."

"Yeah, yesterday's quite gruesome." Iwaizumi said remembering all the running they did.

"So copy mine, it's no big deal anyway, it's not an exam so it's alright." She offered again, Iwaizumi gets the book from her hands.

"Are you sure its alright?" Iwaizumi asked again. "Thanks."

"No, I'll ask you a favor." Rui smirked and Iwaizumi was reminded about girls and Oikawa.

"Are you going to ask me about Oikawa? Fine then, since I owe this." He sighed and opened the book.

"No, I'm not, what the hell will I do with an information about that guy?" She answered. "You can treat me lunch, and I'll totally be happy." She adds. Iwaizumi almost dropped his pen when he heard Rui's last statement, the girl on the other hand scampered towards the door and sneaked her head out. She immediately turned around to look at him. "Oi, what are you still spacing out? You need to hurry because I saw sensei on the hallway!"

That brought Iwaizumi out of his reverie and he hurriedly filled out his workbook.

* * *

"So in getting the x, you need to square that y and then add it to 5." Rui said as Iwaizumi copies her seatwork. "You need to understand that too, you can't just copy."

"Hey, I know this. I just forgot about the seatwork." Iwaizumi said as he hurriedly copies hers.

"Really?" Rui sighed, then rests her chin on her hand.

"Well, you borrowed my math workbook because you think yours is missing and because of that I forgot to study for it."

"Yeah, yeah, its my fault, but that doesn't relieve you from buying me a yakisoba bread."

"Rui-chan?" Someone called, earning both their attention. "Oh, Rui-chan, can you help us with our algebra assignment?"

"Now, those are the ones always copying...yet you don't complain." Iwaizumi whispered and Rui just smirked at him. After that time, when he bought her lunch, they started having some conversations, she wasn't hard to talk to anyway, sometimes he asks about math and sometimes about volley ball, she was really nice and Iwaizumi admits that he might have a crush on her. Might.

"Its fine, I love helping damsels in distress." Rui answered and Iwaizumi sighed, though sometimes her answers bewilders him, like she enjoys seeing girls happy, or sometimes she'll blurt out how good looking a girl is, rarely did he heard her talk about a male crush or maybe she never even talked about one, _maybe she's just a pure hearted girl._

They have an after class practice in volleyball today since they'll be choosing regulars, the senpais said Iwaizumi, together with Oikawa, have a big chance landing a regular's position. He went outside the court for a bit to wash his face, and on his way back, he saw a volleyball thrown out of court number two.

"So that's where the girls' team practice." He muttered and was about to turn around.

"Oh? Iwaizumi?" Iwaizumi was stunned to see Rui as the one who got out of court two to get the volleyball that was thrown out of the room.

"Rui?" He looked really surprised and Rui jogged her way to him, carrying the ball on her left arm.

"I saw your game a while ago, you're a good spiker!

"Oh..ahhh, Thanks." Iwaizumi was definitely blushing, unintentionally his eyes looked around before stopping to glance at her which lead him to stare, hair on a messy pony tail, slightly big shirt and those shorts revealing her long and nicely shaped legs that got all his attention.

"I'm a spiker too." She squealed, a thumb pointing to her chest.

"Really?" He answered, his eyes still located downward. "You're really a spiker?"

"Yes, why?" She looked at him puzzled, he looked away as his face is quite beet.

"Nothing, are you choosing regulars too?"

"Oh no, it's a shame because the girl's volleyball club never joined any inter-school competitions, we're merely a club, so no need for that, they say." Suddenly Rui's eyes glinted. "I came exactly when you were about to spike, that was cool."

"Thanks. Really." Iwaizumi's not used with girls complimenting him, it was always Oikawa, so now he looked uneasy and awkward.

"Mind if you practice with me? I want to learn that spike or better yet return it!" Iwaizumi was surprised, that was bold of her to ask.

"Practice? Its fine." Iwaizumi doubted for a bit, in middle school, He's known to have powerful spikes that were not returned easily, plus his spikes are painful, he heard some say. "But I guess the spiking part's not gonna happen."

"Why?" Rui looked curiously at him. "What's wrong with the spiking? Is that just a fluke?"

"Of course I can do that repeatedly with the right conditions." Somehow he sounded irritated.

"Then why not?"

"Well, I've never practiced with a girl so I don't know how to adjust." He sighed. "I'm sure you can spike very well in a girl's team, you - " Iwaizumi noticed that she frowned at him.

"Say that again."

"Huh?" Iwaizumi was the one puzzled now. "What's that?"

"That last sentence you said. Can you say it again?" Rui sounded demanding and annoyed, perplexing Iwaizumi a lot more.

"You're playing on a girls' team?"

"Heh. So you think I'm fine because I'll just be playing with girls, is that it?" Rui's hand was placed on her hip while the other holds the ball.

"Ahh, yeah...after all girls play dif - awawawaw..." Iwaizumi was cut off when Rui suddenly walked up to him and pulled his ear down. "What the hell?"

"You don't know how capable I am for you to say that so don't go Alpha male on me." Rui pokes his chest as she talks. "I can do well even with boys as my opponents."

"What? I was say - "

"No! Enough! Seriously...I'll prove that to you." Rui glared at him then stormed off and jogged back to her court leaving Iwaizumi rubbing his ear and puzzled as to what annoyed her.

"What did I say?"

* * *

Iwaizumi was still thinking about his incident last night with Rui (and her nice legs) he kept on analyzing what he could have said wrong, surely they say that sometimes, anything that comes out of his mouth is rash plus the fact that he looks intimidating, but he was careful with her and he didn't say anything offending, he thinks so.

"Rui!" Iwaizumi's head whipped towards the side where he heard her name called, she was all smiles as she talks to her gal friends and while she was on her way to her seat behind him. When her eyes went on his direction, Iwaizumi saw how Rui's smile turned into a frown.

Women and their complexities...

"Oi? What did I do?" He muttered as he turned around to face her.

"I don't know." Rui answered, eyes looking sideways and not at him.

"Alright, whatever it is, I'm sorry. Is that fine?" Rui slowly looked at him. "Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy until I prove to you that I'm on par with you." Rui huffed, and Iwaizumi thought that was cute when she slightly puffed her cheeks.

"Fine, but how can you do that?"

"Have a match with me." Rui said as she rests her chin on her hand. "Let's have some one on one."

"What? You sure about that?" _Why do people always want to challenge me?_

"What's with that skepticism? I can hold my own against you." She huffed again. "My motto is as long as everything is calculable, its not impossible. I've learned volleyball that way, so I'm confident."

"That's a nice motto, kinda like you used math to learn the sport." Iwaizumi comments.

"I did. Some probability and some geometry." Rui smirked. "But that will be applicable in a game, since my mind is kind of fast paced when it comes to math, I can deduce using permutations and probability the possible positions and attacks of the opponent and use it to postulate a possible response plan."

"That's geeky, you can do that off court, you know?"

"Yes, you can. But I can do it while on court." Iwaizumi's eyes widened and he wore the expression 'WTF and You're kidding?' Which caused her to smile triumphantly at him. "Watch me on an official game, and you'll know."

"Seriously?"

"I'm kidding." Rui grinned at him and made a 'bleh' expression. "But I'm good, I'm telling you."

"Good morning class." The two of them stopped talking as the teacher entered.

"Well...can't wait to watch you play then." Iwaizumi smirked as he glanced at Rui, who was looking at him.

"Yes, but we'll play later, right?" She returned the smirk, and that dialogue caught Iwaizumi off guard because it sounded quite different and sexy... "Oi? What's wrong? you're all red."

"Tha - " he breaths out to calm himself. "Never mind."

* * *

"Heads! My serve!" Rui said as she checked the coin. They were playing on court number one, where the boys always practice,

"Alright." Iwaizumi moved into position while Rui grabs her ball.

"Ok, here I go."

"Yeah, go ahead."

Rui dribbled the ball, and then suddenly, she threw the ball on air, then she leaped and hits the ball. Iwaizumi froze on his spot, slowly he looked and the ball marked the floor telling him it hit inside, he was stunned not because he can't return that ball but because...

"Did you just...? You did a jump serve?"

"Yep! Is it nice?"

"Yeah, its good." Iwaizumi said as he checked the mark it made. "Can you do it again?"

"Of course, it's not a fluke you know." And she did that serve again.

"Never said it was." But this time he returned it, and they rallied, gaining points from one another, after at least 3 sets with no clear winner and forgotten points, Iwaizumi made some spikes but they weren't that good, maybe because they're having a one on one game. Rui suddenly requested for a time out as she rushed to the bench and chugged the water she brought, while Iwaizumi chased a ball that rolled away.

"Are you ready, again?" Iwaizumi walked towards the other side of the net, bringing a ball that was thrown outside, his arms crossed at his chest, his face was again wearing that mischievous smile. "So, that I'm on par issue?"

"Ok. I'll train harder, I swear!" She pouts as she sits on the bench, Iwaizumi sat beside her though while staring at the court across them.

"You're good, that's no joke." He said.

"No...I mean, I want to beat you, and your spikes weren't like the one I saw. You gave me around 40% of that."

"40% huh?" Iwaizumi reached for his jug and drank from it.

"Maybe last time was really a fluke?" He almost sputtered his drink when she said that.

"Listen, I told you, I can do that again." Rui smirked when Iwaizumi sounded irked again.

"But you held back. That's annoying."

"Look, Girls play differently from the boys so you don't have to - "

"Stop. Don't say that, I'll just get riled up again. If I can't beat you, you should at least show me how its done, right? So I can do it to others, that's gonna make me look cool!"

"If you want to look cool ask Assikawa." Iwaizumi muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." he glanced at Rui, her hair was quite disheveled, some beads of sweat on her forehead but she looks really pretty and all even after a tiring game, she's probably a good match for his friend but somehow a part of him doesn't want the two of them to interact. "But seriously that jump serve is annoying." Iwaizumi said before he stood up from the bench. He gets back on the court to pick up the balls and place them back on the storage. "But it's returnable."

"I can do a jump serve, I've been a pinch server before so it's kinda my trump card but you were able to return it, however, I can't return your jump serves the way you do mine. I'll do well next time." Rui stretched for a bit and helped him clean the court. "Geez, it's so late." She said as she peeped at her watch.

"Go ahead and get changed, I'll finish the rest." Iwaizumi said as he pushed the cart of balls in the storage room. After both of them were finished, they closed the gym and started walking towards the campus exit.

"Hey, where do you live?" Iwaizumi asked as the two of them went out of the school grounds. "Its late, I'll walk you home."

"There's no need for that, I can pretty much take care of myself." Rui tapped his shoulder. "And besides I live at that dorm, close to Aoba Josai." She points a nearby dormitory, around a few establishments before their school.

"It's fine, I'll just walk with you up to there and head up to the station."

"Well , Ok." Rui started walking and so did he, and they were talking about their favorite international volleyball teams and some sports brands. She stopped by near the building and waved a hand to him, saying this is her stop, Iwaizumi waved a hand too and watched her enter the dorm before he walked towards his destination.

* * *

Since Oikawa is busy being fed by his fans, most of the time, Iwaizumi spends his lunch on the rooftop, before with his other male classmates but this days, Rui accompanies him most of the time.

His point of view of her is changing quite a bit as she seems to be a lot more talkative than usual, then she'll open up that she likes games too, which is a good thing for him since they can have a lot to talk about now, she also loves cars and she's more on to action films than chick flicks, Iwaizumi's glad that she's like a male friend too, and that maybe...if maybe there's a chance, he won't have a hard time with her.

"You're like my BFF now." Rui said while they were eating lunch which surprised Iwaizumi. "We get along very well."

"Huh?"

"That means best friend forever, ok?"

"I know that." Iwaizumi answered as he sipped from his juice, to say that he was kind of _just kind_ of disappointed that she already labelled him as her best friend (talk about friendzoning...) he's not yet sure if he likes her, but, she's probably the first girl to ever get this close to him, in junior high, he kinds of annoy them due to his brashness, but Rui is kind of special? However, before his feelings develop, she already stopped him. _Best friend forever, huh..._

"And you're my kind of guy." Rui added causing Iwaizumi, to almost choke.

"What? A minute ago I'm your BFF and - " he sipped from his juice again.

"Hey...I was saying, If I'll be a guy, I'll totally be like you." Rui said as she looked puzzled with his reaction. "What were you thinking?"

"Rui!" Rui looked up at one of their girl classmates who hurriedly walked towards her. "Yukio-senpai is outside and he wants to talk to you!"

"Yukio-senpai? Who's that?"

"Rui! He's the basketball team's captain, the most handsome 3rd year you can ever see!" The girl squealed.

"Ahhh! I remember." Rui said as she places her chop sticks on their place. "He's the one who asked me to be the manager of their club."

"And so? You agreed?"

"Nope...told him I have a club already." Rui smiled at the girl. Iwaizumi was watching the scene unfold before him, wondering how this Yukio-senpai looked, he don't know any third years except for his mates in volleyball.

"But Rui! You got to meet him!" The girl pulled Rui up and away from her chair.

"Wait! Wait! Oi, Iwaizumi come with me." Rui grabbed Iwaizumi's hand pulling him too.

Seriously, why would he come? Rui should know that this Yukio-senpai will probably confess to her, why did she even dragged him here? and to think this Yukio wanted to meet in the empty corridors. Iwaizumi was on the stairs on his way up, when he saw Rui and that Yukio-senpai, he was stopped on his tracks and decided to eavesdrop for a while.

"Rui, I've always admired you and the reason why I wanted you to be our manager is so that I can get close to you, but they said that you already have a club, so..." Yukio bowed his head. "Please go out with me."

"Uhmmmm..." Rui scratched the back of her neck which is uncharacteristic of her. "Sorry senpai... but I'm not really interested in guys."

"Huh?" Yukio lift up his head. "You mean you're not ready yet?"

"Uh, no...I mean, I'm not into guys." Rui sighed. "Well...I'm sort of...more attracted to girls."

Iwaizumi made sure he cleaned his ears right this morning, and he made sure he ate lunch to avoid hallucinations caused by hunger, so he's sure he's hearing everything right.

"That means...Rui...are you...?"

"Yeah, a tomboy." She smiled and then everything came dawning at Iwaizumi, the reason why she was very much interested with girls, she was competitive with guys and she told him he was her kind of guy. "Sorry about that." She bowed and then was about to descend the stairs and was surprised to see Iwaizumi who was as surprised as she is.

"Rui."

"Oh, Iwaizumi! Let's go." Rui rushed down and yanked his wrist again, dragging Iwaizumi downstairs.

"Is that true? You're a...?"

"Yeah, Why? I thought you know about it since you talk to me like how you talk to your guy friends." Rui said as she slowed down since they were on the first year floors.

"Oh." Iwaizumi was surprised, it was like he was played the biggest prank of his life.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Rui looked worried as she asked, but Iwaizumi just smirked at her and roughly tapped her back causing her to almost fall.

"No there isn't." Iwaizumi then ruffled her hair causing her to glare at him.

"What are you doing?!" Rui tried to fix her hair.

"What I should've done before." Iwaizumi gave out his malicious grin before he entered the classroom leaving a flabbergasted Rui outside.

So now he knows why he felt that way, it's because she is one of them...

* * *

I had this uploaded in Ao3 hahaha,

please read and let me know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

Iwaizumi kept yawning until he reached his chair, he slept late last night because of a replay match their coach wanted them to watch for inter high prelims.

"Good morning!" He was a bit surprised when he saw Rui on her seat already instead of chatting with 'her' girls. His phone rang and he checked it, annoyed that it was Oikawa and also because the latter was pestering him about 'I got good news' messages.

"Oi?" Rui harshly pinched his cheek, causing Iwaizumi to flinch. "Are you waiting for your girl to mail you?"

"Huh? Girl? What are you talking about?"

"Tch. I was asking about our English assignment and you weren't listening because you were so focused on your phone." Rui grins and tapped his shoulder. "Is she around here?"

"Oi? What are you speculating? It's Assikawa." Iwaizumi answered as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Ok, if you say so." Rui snickered as she rests her back on her seat. She glanced at her other seatmate who was busy reading a book. "Hey, Yumi, what's that?"

"50 shades of grey." Yumi whispered. "It's quite..."

"I know that, geez, Yumi-chan, I never thought you like such novels."

"Rui-chan." Yumi frowned. "You need to read this, it's awesome."

"Ohhhh...awesome?" She teased and Yumi blushed. "Kidding! But I'm not interested with that. I hate submissive females." Rui winked and glanced back at Iwaizumi, who was actually listening.

"You hate submissive females?" Iwaizumi asked, amused.

"Well, I mean it like this, I hate stories where girls are the one who should submit, FemDom!"

"So you like to dominate?" Iwaizumi blushed. "Sorry that came out wrong."

"It's fine, I like it because males like to do that, right?" Rui said and Iwaizumi sighed. "So I've read some novels with BDSM and female leads." He was about to say something regarding her comment but Rui was disturbed by her ringing phone which she immediately answered outside the room.

The boy spiker saw her somehow 'hidden excitement' facial expression as she came back inside the room, a smile creeping on her face but she keeps on controlling it from coming out, and then she sat on her seat, looking a bit fidgety.

"So who's the one who called? Your girl?" Iwaizumi teased.

"Yeah, kinda." Rui answered happily which caused Iwaizumi to almost fall from his desk.

"What?! You really have a girlfriend?"

"Ahhh...no." Rui scratched the back of her neck. "I mean, it was a magazine subscription, I told the store to call me if there's a new issue with the Gravure idol, Kumiko, as cover."

"So that call is about a gravure idol magazine?"

"Yup. And I'm getting a copy after practice."

Suddenly Iwaizumi got worried. _She'll buy a magazine on a store full of men hungry of fan service. Oh._ "You'll buy that today?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure the line's long, it's alright though because I have reserved one."

"Seriously, you're going there alone?"

"Why? Wanna come with me?" Rui asked. "Come on, I know you do, its a gravure idol. Boys like gravure idols, right?"

"Yeah, but - "

"So every boy does like them, who's your favorite?"

"Listen, are you going as far as liking a gravure idol to prove that you are a man?"

"I am a man wannabe, so its natural that I like this things." Rui pouts. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." Iwaizumi sighed, and glanced at Rui, he started to observe her quietly, A huge smile was painted on her face and she is really happy.

Iwaizumi can't still fully believe, that a girl as beautiful as Rui, is a homo. It was a very far fetched idea that never crossed his mind.

"Oi, Iwaizumi? Is something wrong?" Rui waved a hand at his face, and he noticed that he was spacing out again. "Hey?"

"I'm fine." Iwaizumi brushed her hand off, and then their math teacher entered the classroom.

* * *

 _"I never expected you to be a lesbian." Iwaizumi said as they were back in the classroom. "The girls here know?"_

 _"My girls? Nope...when I get really attached to them, that's when I'll say it, besides I wanna be really cool you know so that they have a crush on me too."_

 _"Well, I'm sure no one will believe you, you're...girly..."_

 _"Of course, I saw some scenes where girls dressed up like boys, real girls avoid them a lot more, at least now, they like how I am."_

 _"How long have you been like that?" Iwaizumi's really interested with what made her this way, because damn, she will never look like a lesbian to anyone, talk about how she captivated the eye of a famous upper classman, and his somehow, now he wonders how Oikawa will react with this._

 _"How can I say this? I became like this around middle school."_

 _"Middle school? Why? A girl attracted you?"_

 _"It wasn't that before, I'll tell you a long story, since you look really curious."_

 _"Alright..." Iwaizumi nods._

 _"My father owns a big construction company in Kyoto, he's an engineer, but in his family all their eldest children were boys."_

 _"So he want you to pretend?" Iwaizumi asked, since that's a common thing somehow._

 _"No! That didn't mean he hated me or what, in fact he really loves me and treats me like a princess. I've got all I need when I was young, I also had a baby brother who's a year younger than me, so my father thinks everything is solved. I even used to do ballet and gymnastics before. But my dad's really good in math and I kinda love the subject too, I practiced on my own until, I became a whiz myself."_

 _"So that's the reason you're that good in math."_

 _"Yes that is, unfortunately my brother wasn't that good, so I thought maybe I'm really the one destined to inherit the company when I grow up, so I studied online engineering courses in my first year of middle school, I told my dad about it but he was angry, because he said only a man can be the head of their company. But my brother was really incompetent and I see him being scolded a lot of times, so I tried to tell my dad about it again, but he said only a man will do. I was really angry at how he can't see my capabilities, I wanted to prove myself badly, but he won't even look at me, I figured maybe if I was a boy I'll do, then maybe I can be, I need to be at par or at least be better than any boy out there." Rui sighed and Iwaizumi just listened._

 _"I told my brother about it and asked him what boys liked, he told me they like cars, games, ball games and girls, so I quit ballet and joined volleyball, started checking out some games and well checking out some idols, I ran away and before I left, I told my dad I'll be man enough when I come back. That's why."_

 _"So when you come back, you'll be a man?" Iwaizumi looked at her dubiously._

 _"Yes. That'll happen." Rui said, Iwaizumi knows she is smart maybe this ideology just got into her so much that she thinks it'll be possible, and it is kinda hard to tell her about it._

 _"Whatever you say."_

* * *

"Here we are." Rui pointed a store in front of them and Iwaizumi's eyes almost bulged as he saw how many men and otaku were lined up on the store. "Let's go ahead and buy - " she was walking ahead but Iwaizumi yanked her arm pulling her back. "What?"

"I think I'll go and buy, there's some magazine I want to check so you can give me the voucher, I'll go there." Iwaizumi has no magazine to check, it just feels weird to let her in there.

"Really? I'll go with -"

"No, I don't really want to show anyone that model if ever I went there with a guy, she's some rare issue." He made that up, but Rui seems to buy it.

"Oh, that girl must really be good for you to be like that, ok! But if you find it you got to show it to me." Rui gave him a thumbs up and he nods, wanting to go end this quickly.

He strolled swifty towards the store and walked past those men as he showed his pass to them and then he was inside, the line was really long.

Meanwhile...

"Iwa-chan didn't answer my message so he's not going to get free ramen today." Oikawa said as he, Takahiro and Matsukawa were on their way to the newly opened ramen shop.

"Oi...isn't that...Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa stopped and pointed to a magazine store, it earned both Oikawa and Takahiro's attention.

"Hey it really is!" Takahiro said as they sneaked up on him. "He's buying a gravure idol magazine!"

"Oh? Iwa-chan's a grown up now." Oikawa said as they watched. "And he said he wasn't into those stuffs."

"Some of your ways rub off on him." Matsukawa said and Oikawa glared at him.

"Of course not." Oikawa was really surprised. "Hey, he even got a pass!"

"He's probably a fan of this longer than us." Takahiro said and Matsukawa looked at him.

"I'm not."

"Really? Iwaizumi said he's not and now you see him."

"Oh he's got out! And he bought one!" Takahiro said, but Iwaizumi didn't notice them since he walked really fast.

"This is good blackmail material, if you can't beat him with arm wrestling, at least we can use this to get him to buy us ramen." Oikawa said as he tapped Takahiro's back.

"Yeah, he always win, we can never get him to buy."

"That means he'll be delighted with tomorrow's practice." Oikawa snickered and the two asked him about it. "Well..."

Back to Iwaizumi...

After purchasing the 'Kumiko' magazine and facing the weird and angry stares of the guys in line at him, Iwaizumi went out of the store, and walked stealthily like someone's following him.

Rui was waiting patiently across and a huge smile marred her face as she saw Iwaizumi approach her. "Got it?"

"Here. Damn...I'm never going to that place again." Iwaizumi said as he leaned on a nearby wall to catch his breath.

"Why? You didn't fall in line this time, so why are you so defiant?"

"Because - nevermind."

"You found the issue you like?" Rui said as the two of them started to walk towards her dorm.

"No. It wasn't there yet." Because there really isn't.

"Oh? You want me to get a voucher for it too? I'll call the owner." Rui was about to pick her phone but, Iwaizumi stopped her.

"No need, I have other sources." Iwaizumi said and Rui hid her phone again. "Now, what will you do with that?"

"Read it before I sleep."

"Before you sleep? Why the hell does it have to be before you sleep?"

"Isn't that the time men usually read this stuff, my brother said then you'll mas - " Iwaizumi's hand immediately covered her mouth.

"Don't even talk about that with me." He said as he let go and Rui nodded slowly. "What other things did your brother tell you?"

"That you also like x-rated films, so I bought a lot." Rui grinned, opening the magzine but Iwaizumi stopped her. "But I haven't watch them yet."

"You can read that later, ok?"

"Ok, Oh, I forgot to ask my brother but he mentioned the word 'fap', what's that?" Iwaizumi's face was as red as a tomato while hers was as innocent as ever.

"Can you just put that in your bag."

"Yeah..." Rui hid her copy and frowned at Iwaizumi. "What's with the sour mood?"

"Let's head on to your dorm so your eyes can feast on that."

* * *

"Iwa-chan?" Iwaizumi was tying his shoes when he heard Oikawa call, the latter walks toward him with a grin on his face. "The senpais say the girl's team will practice with us today, though they'll probably use the half side of the gym."

"Ok." Iwaizumi said as he tied the next shoe.

"What's with that lack of interest?" Oikawa placed his hands on his hips. "To think we'll meet girls who play volleyball too, that should at least make you happy, look at Mutsukawa and Takahiro."

"Whatever."

"Iwa-chan, don't tell me you - "

"Oikawa-kun!" Iwaizumi sighed as he heard a flock of girls approach Oikawa again, he glanced up and sees that his friend is once again surrounded, and so as a good friend he is, Iwaizumi drags him out of the circle by pulling his collar.

"What the?! Oikawa-kun!" One of the girls yelled.

"Ahhh...Iwa-chan!"

"Shut up and go to the court." Seriously, this scene kept on repeating a lot of times. When they were on the court, a group of girls were also there talking with the coach and the other senpais.

"Oh, they're here." Oikawa said as Iwaizumi let go of his collar. "That girl's pretty." Oikawa pointed a girl and Iwaizumi glanced and saw the volleyball girls, of course, his friend, Rui was there, wearing a loose shirt and some shorts (again with the legs) and Oikawa's finger was pointed at her.

"Oikawa! Iwaizumi!" Takahiro called as he approached them, Matsukawa was behind him. "The girls are here."

"Yeah, Iwa-chan's excited." Oikawa nudged him at the chest, causing the black haired boy to glare at him.

"I'm not, idiot." Iwaizumi moved away from them and walks towards their team.

"Did you tell him about the magazine?" Matsukawa whispered to Oikawa.

"Not yet."

"Whoa, that girl's cute." Takahiro said and pointed at Rui.

"Uh-huh, I wonder what year she is? I think she's a first year too, since I can see her a lot in the first year floors."

"Their coach is there, they'll probably start playing." Takahiro said.

"Coach's here too, so we better get there." Matsukawa called and Oikawa and Takahiro followed.

* * *

Rui was checking out the boy's team looking for Iwaizumi while her teammates were checking for Oikawa, she wanted to see him or she wants him to watch her play.

"Girls!" The captain called and Rui glanced back at the team, the coach came and explained why they suddenly get to play in the boy's court.

"I want to impress Oikawa-san!" one girl squealed and Rui rolled her eyes, her other teammates are thinking about the same thing, and they kept on glancing on the boy's team.

"Kozue?" She stood up as she heard her name called by the coach, looks like she'll play as a starter. She runs towatd her other five teammates then glanced back at the boy's side, that's when she saw Iwaizumi, who was also staring back at her.

Somehow, seeing him made her smile and wave a hand at him, he looked kinda surprised when she did that but he did raise a hand to acknowledge her.

"Oi? Are you waving a hand at Oikawa-kun?" Rui looked in front to her senpai who spoke.

"No...I don't really know him, but I know that guy beside him, he's my BF(bestfriend)."

"He's your BF(boyfriend)?"

"Yeah, he's a cool spiker like me!" Rui boast and the senpai looked at Iwaizumi.

However Iwaizumi had this annoyed vibe with him all the time and Rui's senpai glanced back at her. "Are you really sure about him? Did he hit you or forced you or what?"

"No he didn't, why would he do that?" Rui looked at her with perplexity.

"Ok, if you say so."

* * *

"Since we're not yet starting we can watch the girl's team, it looks like they'll have a match." A senpai said, the other first years watched as the girls line up and take position.

Iwaizumi was sitting on the bench, elbows propped on each of his leg, he was looking at Rui who was called by her coach, it seems like she'll be a starter, it'll be nice to watch her do that jump serve of hers. He didn't know he was staring for so long until Rui looked at his way.

"Oi, that girl looked here."

Oikawa glanced at Rui when he heard a first year said that and saw that she really is looking at their side, even Takahiro and Matsukawa saw that, then she waved a hand and then they followed her gaze and they discovered that the one she is smiling and waving at is Iwaizumi, the latter looked surprised though as he suddenly raised a hand, he could have waved but was shy to do so.

"What the hell was that?" Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi and so did the other two when Rui's attention was caught by one of her teammates.

"What?" Iwaizumi knows this day will come.

"You know her?!"

"She's my classmate." Iwaizumi answered, now he's annoyed.

"Oi! Oi! Even so, I have pretty classmates that don't wave at me like that." Takahiro said.

"Maybe because they don't want to." Oikawa said to Takahiro, a smirk plastered on his face. "Did you tell her that I am your friend, Iwa-chan~"

"I didn't need to tell her, you were always barging in our class anyway."

"Oh~ So maybe - "

"Ok, 1st set!" The four of them stopped talking when they heard the referee from the girl's team speak. He motioned the left side to serve, and so the game began.

The boy's team watched as a rally ensued, even their coach did, since it is hard to focus when someone's having a match, he figured they should watch one anyway.

"Oi that classmate of yours is good." Takahiro said to Iwaizumi, and the latter nodded.

"Yeah, but I think the setter's not that good, her tosses are sloppy, that's why Rui can't make a good spike."

"Oh so her name is Rui?" Oikawa grinned.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi was busy watching.

"And she's a spiker?"

"Yes."

"How long did you know her?"

"Not long enough."

"What's your realtionship with her? Girlfriend?" Iwaizumi's eyebrow creased as the questioning went that way, he glanced at Oikawa who was listening intently. Iwaizumi karate chopped Oikawa's head causing him to fall down on the floor. "Ouch! Just asking."

"She's going to serve!" Matsukawa said as Rui went to the server's position, and she started dribbling the ball.

Iwaizumi grinned as he saw Rui gave out a cool smile, the referee blew the whistle signalling for her to serve and, like the feat she showed Iwaizumi, she threw the ball up high, ran and then leaped to hit it at the right angle. The ball flew swiftly and with a straight path towards the opponent's court, it was so fast that no one from that team saw it coming nor did they dared to receive it.

"Shit." Takahiro mouthed, even Oikawa was surprised. "Oi, she just...?

"Yes, she did a jump serve." Iwaizumi answered, causing the other three to look at him, he was grinning and still staring at Rui. "That's quite a nuisance."

"Wow...now I'm saying she's officially my type." Takahiro said.

"Yeah, that was cool. I never see girls do that, I mean a first year high school girls."

"The first time she showed that to me, I got that feeling too."

"She showed that to you? Oi? What is your relationship with her, seriously?" Oikawa now demanded an answer.

"She's a friend."

"How come I never knew you have a friend like her? Iwa-chan!"

"Cuz' you're busy." Iwaizumi sighed, they won't stop pestering him about her.

"Oh! She did it again! Two service aces in a row!"

"Gosh, I think I'm falling in love!" Another first year said, and Iwaizumi sighed.

 _Poor guys...if only they knew..._ he thought.

The coach then gathered the team and asked them to warm up because they'll be starting the practice too.

* * *

Rui finished dressing up quickly and went out of the locker room, she wanted to force Iwaizumi to treat her ramen because her team won a while ago. The boys finished when the girls did too that's why she knew he'll be out after a while so she waited outside the court.

"Come on, Iwa-chan! Spill the beans!" She looked at that direction and sees four incoming boys, she knew that 'Iwa -chan' is Iwaizumi and the one talking to him is his friend so she waits for them.

"I don't want to resort to this! But Takahiro, Matsukawa and I found something about you."

"Ok? What is it?" Iwaizumi wants to get this day over with, this guys are annoying him to no end.

"We saw you - "

"Iwaizumi!" The called guy looked up and saw a girl standing across them, when they were a bit closer, he knew that was Rui, the other three males with him, were stopped on their tracks while Iwaizumi continued to walk towards the girl.

"Hey, that was a good play." The raven haired boy said as soon as they were standing beside each other.

"Oh well, they forced me to use my trump card. But hey, I think my charisma increased, some girls talked to me a while ago, saying I'm so cool and 'can you teach me that', hah."

"Its not just girls though, you had your charisma increased with guys too."

"Ah? Really? Homos." Rui said.

"You're the homo one, they're normal." Iwaizumi muttered but Rui wasn't listening. "So why'd you wait for me?"

"Nah...since we won, let's go eat some ramen!" Rui exclaimed. "But you gotta pay today because I'm saving my allowance."

"Then why are you still suggesting ramen?"

"Because it's getting cold, you know? Come on! My treat next time!"

"Iwa-chan!" Ok, now here comes another trouble, Rui glances behind him and saw three other boys approaching Iwaizumi.

"This guys...have a crush on you."

"Oh? Yuck...didn't you tell them I'm a man at heart too?"

"No, I think its up to you to do that." Iwaizumi suddenly felt an arm, heavily placed around his shoulder, that was his childhood friend who was smiling at the girl in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Oikawa Tooru, I'm Iwa-chan's friend." Oikawa winked at Rui.

"I know you, you're Assikawa." She said that smoothly causing Oikawa's arm to slacken and fall from Iwaizumi's shoulder, the two other guys came shortly.

"I told you she knows you already." Iwaizumi said, then she points out his other team mates. "His name is Takahiro and he's Matsukawa, guys this is Rui."

"Hi." Takahiro greets and Matsukawa nods at her, while she just smiles at them.

"Why is it that I got a weird nickname?!" Oikawa complained as he sees how Iwaizumi introduced the other two.

"Cuz' you're an ass?"

"Iwa-chan, you!"

"This is guy's friendship? It's so cool." Rui said as he watched Oikawa bicker with Iwaizumi.

"Ahhh! Don't think badly of us, we're just kidding with each other." Matsukawa said.

"No it's fine, I want to join you guys though, you seem cool!"

"Join us? Well, we're all guys." Takahiro was surprised with her sudden statement. "Uhmmm, not that it's not ok but, is it - "

"Yeah! It seems Iwaizumi didn't tell you, but I want to be a man!" The way she said that evoked silence from the three people, even Oikawa who was ranting with Iwaizumi, stopped. The only thing audible is the sound of chirping birds and gustling wind, Iwaizumi exhaled deeply, it's a good thing he didn't tell earlier when they're in court.

"Come again?"

"I'm a man at - "

"You're a tomboy?"

"Well, if you look at it that way, yes I am." Rui grinned at them. "Iwaizumi's my bestfriend and he's gonna treat me ramen. Do you want to come?"

Oikawa was slackjawed but seeing how Rui's proud of that, he isn't one to judge, so he regained his composure and walked towards Rui, both hands tapping her shoulders. "Sure, we'll go! Iwa-chan's treat!"

"Huh?"

"Oh well, it's nice meeting you, Rui. So what are your interests now?" Takahiro said, he and Matsukawa joined Oikawa and Rui and the four of them started walking.

"That was an awesome jump serve a while ago." Matsukawa said and Rui talked about a lot of things.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and watched as his friends talk to Rui, tomorrow they'll probably ask him 'why is she a homo?' and other things but as of now, he's kind of glad that they accepted her.

"Oi! Iwaizumi! What are you still doing there?!" Rui called, the three guys looked at him. "It's your treat!"

Oikawa grinned maliciously at Iwaizumi before he suddenly placed an arm around Rui's shoulder and pulled her close. "Let her be, Rui-chan, he's not a good best friend, I can be a good bestfriend!"

"Assikawa!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Susa-chan... you know about the new foundation that was advertised yesterday?" One girl in Iwaizumi's class blurted, it was break time and again the girls are huddled up in a mini group discussion, they were in front him, so he had no choice but to hear what they're talking about.

"Yeah! I bought two bottles! Is it good?"

"I don't recommend it, it gave me two pimples on my cheek." Another girl points her cheek.

"Then you should try the non-comodogenic one, or those for sensitive skin."

"That brand is expensive."

"Hey girls! What are you talking about?" Iwaizumi looked up as soon as he heard Rui's voice. He recalled her saying about joining their discussion because she's flirting with them.

"How about you, Rui-chan? What foundation are you using?"

"Ehhh? Foundation?" Rui thought hard, then she remembered what her father said in his construction company. "Oh? You meant those used to build steady buildings?"

Iwaizumi snickered, trying to contain his laughter, the girls stared at Rui, who was all smiles at them. _Oh shit... she lacks research on girly things because of her man-in-the-making goals._

"Rui-chan's funny, we meant the one you put on your face, for make up."

"Oh. Ohhhhh... I don't have one of those, why?"

Then all the girls stared at her. "Well, powder? What powder are you using?"

"Blush-on?"

"Lipstick? Lip tint?"

Somehow all of them talked at the same time, which confused Rui. "Uhmmm, I don't really use any of those?"

"Really? But Rui-chan... look at your face..."

"It's so smooth..."

"Fair and pink..."

"Like you have a poreless face..."

"You're so pretty, Rui-chan." Iwaizumi then glanced at Rui, who's making such a girly reaction.

"Awww... that's not true, you're all prettier than me..." Rui said while she tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as soon as the girls swooned with her, telling her that she's prettier than anyone of them, but she'll retort how they were a lot more charming... it seemed like a mantra and they didn't stop until the teacher came.

* * *

"So you saw it." Rui said before taking a bite from her sandwich. "I'm good with the girls, right?"

"Nahhh... what you did a while ago is what girls always do... men never do that. It's girly and gay, I guess..."

"What? I'm totally charming them, you know."

"I don't know. Probably."

"What's with that, probably?"

Iwaizumi opened his juice and started sipping from his straw. "Girls... I mean those type... have some other things running into their minds if it's about another girl..."

"What?"

"You were previously a girl, so you should know? Don't you have friends before?"

"Uhmmmm"

"Huh? What? You don't?"

"Of course I have! But they're... it's complicated."

"I see." Iwaizumi crumpled the wrapper of his sandwich "Anyway, I forgot to ask but does anyone in your family knows you're here in this school?"

"My mom knows I'm here, she's sending me money behind my dad's back... she's against the idea but, I guess since she's a mom, she felt the need to support me of what I want."

"That's good I guess... oh, I'm pretty sure the guys want to know why you want to be a man."

"Well, yeah, it seems that they wanted to ask it last night but they were controlling each other."

"That's because they're embarrassed to ask you, they'll probably pester me about it, later."

"It's OK, you can tell them, friends tell each other about something like that, right?"

"I see..." Iwaizumi stared at her face. "Well, in relation to what they're saying a while ago, you have a nice face and skin for someone who goes out without anything."

"Really?" Rui touched her cheeks. "You said men don't say that."

"To each other of course, they don't - "

"Then why are you saying it to me?" Rui smirked. "Girly and gay, huh?"

"Ah... Shit, nevermind."

* * *

Iwaizumi opened the door of their locker room, he was in a hurry to change but he was welcomed with three people standing in front of him, all of them have their arms crossed in their chest and they're all looking at him with the 'Explain!' Expression.

"Uh...Hi."

"Iwa-chan!" Suddenly Oikawa's hands roughly landed on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "What did you do to Rui-chan?!"

"What?"

"She's so pretty, it's unbelievable." Takahiro said and Matsukawa nods. "But she seems sure of it." The latter said.

"Did some shitty guy broke her heart?"

"Did she got rejected by a guy she likes?"

"Iwa-chan, answer!" Oikawa shook his friend's shoulder harshly until Iwaizumi sighed and he stopped. "So? What happened?"

"I figured, this'll be my welcome." Iwaizumi said when Oikawa let go of his shoulder. "It's a family issue." He said walking towards his locker.

"Family?"

"Yeah... something like that." Since Rui gave him a go signal, he decided to tell them about her story while he was changing.

"Oh, so that's how it is..." Oikawa said as he ponders. "Is she planning on having a transplant?"

Iwaizumi choked on his drink when Oikawa said that. "Shit...Assikawa, what the hell, man!"

"Well, I guess we can't blame her." Matsukawa said.

"If that's her reason, maybe she can still be back to her old self."

"Yeah, that's possible." Oikawa agreed, Rui's a total package if she's to return as a girl. "But if she becomes a girl, she won't be friendly with Iwa-chan..." Oikawa teased.

"That's probably true." The three of them were surprised to hear Iwaizumi say that instead of complaining and bickering with them. "But that's up to her, you know?"

"Of course we do... and It's not like we don't like her. It's the total opposite." Matsukawa said.

"Yeah, she's cool, girl or not."

"Awwww... you guys just like seeing her, don't you?" Oikawa teased again and because of that the other two hit him on the head in place of Iwaizumi. "Owwww."

"I think so too." Iwaizumi said after he tied his shoes.

"Oh yeah, that reminds us, Iwa-chan." Oikawa smirked. "We caught a video of you doing something amazing!"

Matsukawa got his phone and showed the video of Iwaizumi going in and out the gravure idol magazine shop. "This is equivalent to one ramen treat."

"Tch. If I don't treat you, what're you gonna do?" Iwaizumi grinned. "That's not even for me."

"We'll show it to Rui-chan!"

"Why don't you show it? She's the - " _Wait...If they showed it to her, she'll probably say, that magazine is hers because that's what men do, and then they'll think, she's onto ecchi things and they'll probably trick her and then -_ weird images flashed in Iwaizumi's head.

"So we'll show it?"

"Fine, I'll buy but just one treat, that is so unfair, Assikawa!"

* * *

After practice, Iwaizumi came back for a book he left in their classroom, he recalls Rui telling him about an assignment that's due next week, he was in front of the door but before opening it, he heard some girls talking.

"Oh my god, you remember what she said a while ago?"

"Yeah.. she even pretended to be ignorant about foundations and make up."

"She's just boasting! That girl probably had a lot done to her face."

Iwaizumi sighed, this is what he's talking about earlier. At first, girls compliment each other so well, like they really meant it but behind your back, they'll say some rude stuff about the other girl. "Girls..."

"As a man, I thought I shouldn't be bothered about things like this, anymore..." Iwaizumi almost yelped when he heard Rui speak, she was sitting on the floor, head leaning beside the door.

"You heard them?"

"Yup...every word." She said before she stood up, dusting her skirt. "Here...I saw you in a hurry a while ago, so I got the book for you." She hands him his book.

"Thanks." He said staring at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Boys don't hit girls." Rui smirked. "They do other things."

"Other things?"

Rui grinned, she raised her hand and there she holds a key. "They prank them." With a swift but stealthy move, she inserts the key and locked the door while the girls are busy chatting. "It's gonna be late, so we'll have to tell the admin to close all the lights."

"Well, you're right, boys love to prank. Assikawa and the other two will be proud of you."

"Haha. They will? Next time, I'll join their pranks."

"Nope, don't join them, you won't know it but you'll probably be the one they're pranking."

Rui and Iwaizumi told the admin to turn off the lights and that there are no more students in the hallway. The guy agreed and then switched off the lights before the two went out of the school, snickering.

"Oh my god...I wonder how they will react tomorrow." Rui said while she laughs.

"I'm pretty sure they'll hate you, if they knew you did this." Her smile flattened and he grinned. "You'll lose your girls."

"Ahhh. I have a lot of girls, I don't need backstabbers anyway."

"Oi! You two!"

"Iwaizumi! Ramen's today!" Rui and Iwaizumi turned to see, Oikawa, Matsukawa and Takahiro waiting for them across the street.

"You're treating again? Why? You lost in arm wrestling?"

"Nope. They did a prank on me..." Iwaizumi face palmed.

"See, Boys love pranks." Rui proudly said as they reached the three guys.

"Iwa-chan's gonna treat us ramen today." Oikawa said, arms each on Takahiro and Matsukawa's shoulders.

"This is felony." Iwaizumi grumbled as he checks his wallet.

"You'll have to beat them a lot in arm wrestling, next time." Rui whispered in his ear.

"They can't beat me anyway, that's why they do dirty tricks."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask... It's inter high next week! You're a chosen regular, right?"

"Yeah...gonna watch?"

"Of course, dude! Oh yeah, Dynasty warriors gonna have a new game, want to check it out tomorrow?" Rui grinned. "I love that game because it casts long haired guys."

"Long haired guys?"

"Yeah...I'm a long haired guy, you know." Rui frowned. "I tried the pixie cut, it didn't suit me at all, made me look like a baby."

"Hah? A baby hahaha."

"After that, I'm going to show you an awesome spike!"

"Ok?"

"Hehe, look at those two." Takahiro points Iwaizumi and Rui, who are chatting and were way behind them.

"Awww... Iwa-chan likes her." Oikawa said as he watched his childhood friend laugh while Rui punches his shoulder, the genius setter was in daze until he felt two arms tap him at the back.

"Whatever happens, Oikawa, we're here for you." Matsukawa said.

"Yeah, don't think too much of it. Just move on."

"Huh? What?"

"Look on the bright side, at least your Iwa-chan's not gonna hit you when girls flock around you."

"He'll be occupied with Rui-chan that he'll totally forget you."

"What the hell guys?" Oikawa moved away from the two of them. "You make me look like a jealous girlfriend!"

"Well, not a girlfriend." Matsukawa grinned. "A jealous friend."

"What? I'm not jealous."

"What are you alking about?" Rui asked, her smile making the trio forget about their banter with each other.

"Oh nothin', Rui-chan." Oikawa slid an arm on her shoulder and pulled her. "We were talking about Iwa-chan's manliness." Oikawa looked behind and give a 'bleh' sign to Iwaizumi.

"Whoaaaa... you gotta tell it to me too, he's my role model!"

"Well ~ " suddenly, Oikawa stared at her face. "Wow... you have nice skin."

Shivers run down Rui's spine and she moved away quickly from Oikawa and back to Iwaizumi, who now, smirked at Oikawa (the latter was confused).

"Iwaizumi! Oikawa, talked about the skin with me... is he...?"

"Heh. He's a vain man."

"What are you talking about?" Oikawa asked but Iwaizumi jsut laughed at him.

* * *

Epilogue

"So you think you can remake that spike?" Iwaizumi asked as she walks with Rui towards their court. "Well...I guess you can."

"What's with that?" She frowned. Rui glanced forward and saw something. "OMG, a damsel in distress." They were going up the stairs when she saw a girl running while she cries.

"She should look at her way." Iwaizumi said as he glanced. "She'll trip with what she 's doing."

The girl didn't though, she just ran and then as Iwaizumi said, she trip and she's about to fall down the stairs but since Iwaizumi have foreseen it coming, he immediately caught her, saving her from falling.

"Huh?" The girl said as she held on to Iwaizumi's arm. "Who are you?"

"Oh, hi... you were about to fall, I don't know the reason why you were crying, but you should look at your way." He said when he helped her stand up.

"Thank you."

"It's fine. You should take care." Iwaizumi said before he walked past her.

Rui followed while she looked back at the girl and then at Iwaizumi. She grinned and run up to her friend tapping him at the back. "Slick move."

"What?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for the review hahaha. :) I plan on entering this story at a fanfic contest but, I really want to know if it's really cool, my friends told me it is, but I want to know other opinions...please please tell me.. this chap is relatively short sorry about that =)


End file.
